Trucial Abysmia - Your Choice - Your Vote
TP Name: Trucial Abysmia: Your Choice - Your Vote ' '''Primary Characters:' Cobra Commander, Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi, Sheikh Mohammed, General Alawai, Anwar Assan, Interrogator Primary Factions: Cobra, Humans Primary Location: Trucial Abysmia Date: 2012-2013 Logs Residents of Trucial Abysmia - you have the privilege in participating in Trucial Abysmia's first open elections for the title of president in more than 50 years. Between now and the January 15, 2013 election, you will be given at least three different choices of where Trucial Abysmia's future will point. This opportunity can be credited primarily to the benevolent and wise Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi, who called for free and fair elections earlier this year. You will hear debates. You will hear platforms. And most importantly, you will be given a choice. Men and women over the age of 18 not possessing a felony record who are citizens of Trucial Abysmia are encouraged to register early. Listed below are the candidates and their platforms: Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi: Current ruler of Trucial Abysmia. He has brought free and fair elections to Trucial Abysmia and has spearheaded an ambitious domestic program that includes aggressive initiatives for heath care, education, and women's rights. *Education: Continue with education initiatives. For his next term, he is pledging that every school have access to wireless Internet and implement universal standards in reading, math, and comprehension. *Energy and Business: Offer tax incentives for countries to set up their headquarters and offsite locations in Trucial Abysmia. Increase energy production by 10 percent by 2016. *Human Rights: Has not stated what he will do in terms of human rights, but has said he would work with clerics on women rights issues including allowing women to drive vehicles unaccompanied. Has taken a neutral stand with Cobra and has stated he would not allow G.I. Joe to establish any bases on Trucial Abysmia. *Military: Continue investing in military. Will increase investments in cyber and naval security. Anwar Assan: Founder of the Aster party. Currently employed as a lecturer and human rights advocate. *Education: Make education mandatory for all children in Trucial Abysmia up to the age of 18. *Energy and Business: Work with international businesses to modernize Trucial Abysmia's infrastructure. Will dismantle the content monitoring division of the military, allowing every resident to have unrestricted access to the Internet. Would begin an "resources for technology" exchange with the Autobots . *Human Rights: Has stated he would radically reduce the legislative power and authority of Trucial Abysmia's clerical branch. Advocated amending Trucial Abysmia's Constitution to give women full and equal rights as men. Would call for a release for political prisoners and would decriminalize such "sin" crimes as homosexuality, liquor consumption, and infidelity. *Military: Calling for immediate 30 percent cut for all areas in military. Proposing a jobs training initiative for any military memeber affected by budget cuts including free tuition to any four-year college. Calling for a formal declaration, classifying Cobra as a terrorist organization. Would seek to establish permanent diplomatic relations with G.I. Joe . '''Sheikh Mohammed: '''Son of Sheikh Saud Bin Saqr al Qasimi and current heir to the Saud throne. *Education: No official statement released. *Energy and Business: No official statement released. *Human Rights: No offical statement released. *Military: No offical statement released. category:Trucial Abysmia